powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Flower Ninja Sakura
is the Pink Cherry Blossom of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Biography Sakura appears alongside her team when Young Noble Junior summons them to help the Shuten Douji Brothers defeat the Kakurangers. Sakura and her team lure the Kakurangers into the Wandering Forest and quickly begin to separate them for each other, defeating and capturing them one at a time with the Doji Brothers, starting with Seikai. Although Saizou gets the upperhand on the monster siblings, Sakura and Ayame threaten to kill a captured Tsuruhime if any harm came to them, forcing Saizou to disarm and get beaten and captured. They then pursue and defeat Sasuke and Jiraiya. Jiraiya pleads for Sasuke to run, but he is pursued by the Kunoichi-gumi, who use their Falling Cherry Blossoms attack to blast him off a bridge. Inspecting Sasuke's body, they find that he has used the Body Switching technique to escape capture. Sakura and her team follow a blood trail left behind by the Red Ninja, though he notices this and hides, throwing them off his trail. The Flower Ninjas return to base silently followed by Sasuke, who manages to free his friends and prepare an attack. After returning from another search for the red Kakuranger, Sakura fights Jiraiya. The team disappears when the Doji Brothers grow and fight the Kakuranger's mecha, but report to Young Noble Junior that will not fail next time before Junior turns Sakura and the others into their original forms: kittens. Later, the Kunoichi-gumi attack a child in front of Sasuke, forcing him to protect him. Sakura taunts him through a projection, telling him to throw away his Doron Changer or they will kill the child. The child, Shinichi, runs in fear and is followed by Sasuke while the Kunoichi-gumi give chase. They corner the two in a building and blow them off a balcony before chasing them to an abandoned lot, where they attack. Sakura uses her Flower Fantasy attack on Sasuke and taunts him again before summoning the Kunoichi Missile. Riding atop it, the Pink Flower Ninja and Suiren fire down on Sasuke with a machine gun and rocket launcher. Despite nearly killing them, Tsubasamaru sends Sasuke the Flaming Shogun Sword, and he destroys the Kunoichi Missile. Sakura and the others are driven off when Sasuke is joined with by his team. Akibaranger In Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, resident cosplayer Kozkoz cosplayed as Sakura in Ep. 2: The Activation of a Bizarrely Decorated Vehicle Summons a Full Blast of Red Delusion. Pink Cherry Blossom Sakura transforms with Youjutsu Magic. Arsenal *'Ninja Katana' *'Machine gun' Youjutsu Magic *'Transform' - Sakura and her team transforms through Youjutsu Magic. *'Flower Fantasy' - Sakura summons a storm of flower petals to attack her enemy. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sakura was played by Keiko Hayase, who previously played Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. Notes *Sakura is first pink Ninja Ranger; the first heroic Pink Ninja would emerge 21 years later. *Hayase, who portrayed Sakura, nearly became a Sentai Pink prior to playing her in episode 37 of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, where she portrays a character who can see the fairy Seelon and has the potential to be a Turboranger; but when she steals Haruna Morikawa (Pink Turbo)'s Turbo Brace, it explodes due to only having one of the two transformation device instead of both. Appearances Category:Sentai Pink Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Flowery Kunoichi Team Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai second-in-command